User blog:CelestialSun/Another ULTIMATE QUIZ!
I'll be completing a lot of these! ---- Choose 10 of your OCs characters. :1)James Sunderland :2)Henry Townshend :3)Clytemnestra Vidal :4)Eileen Galvin :5)Harry Mason :6)Walter Sullivan :7)Rose (MEEEEE!) :8)Riley Sunderland :9)Viral Kincaid :10)Heather Mason 1. 1 and 7 are walking along when Ash Ketchum jumps out of a bush and challenges them to a Pokemon battle! James (1): uhhh.... Rose (7): c'mon James! lets get our Pokemon! *throws a pokeball and out comes a Shiny Porygon Z!* James: pokemon? Rose: *facepalms* 2. 9 and 10 are in the same dorm in college when 9 suddenly decides to have a party in their dorm! Does 10 party with them, throw them out or decide to have a good ol' mass murder of 9's friends? Knowing Heather (10), she'd probably party with Viral (9)! XD 3. 2 suddenly has his/her personal gravity reversed, and is now walking on the ceiling, what happens? Henry (2): WALTERRRR! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, I'M DAMN SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PULLING THESE TRICKS ON ME! 4. 8 becomes an international pop star, and becomes rich beyond words, what is 5,8,3, and 10's reactions? Well, Heather, Clytemnestra (3), and Harry (5) probably dont even care, so yeah. 5. 4 and 5 dance the salsa. 6. Everyone heads to the beach, what happens? 7. 7 learns he/she inherited a tea company, what are they thinking? 8. Everyone gets super powers, what are they? 9. 1 is told he's/she's a pig by 4 and sprouts ears and a curly tail, 4 response? 10. 6 and 9 are hit by a flying truck. 11. ???? 12. Translate the question above. 13. FALCON PUNCH!!! 14. What's 7 favorite anime? 15. What would happen if all your characters were in a Kirby RPG? 16. 6 became a giant robot. Does he/she save the world or destroy it? 17. 8 is turned into a vegetable by an insane rhinoceros bent on universal vegetablification of all living creatures. 3 and 6 team up to fight back, can they succeed their quest? 18. 1 and 9 go to a water amusement park, but 7 has poisoned all the water there. 19. Write an group instant chat convo between 2, 5, 7, 9 and 10. 20. Suddenly, ALL YOUR OCS WUV EACH OTHER. 21. 2 is suddenly turned into a DA stamp! What do they support, and does it get used by everyone else? 22. Everyone is going on vacation, but they have to share one Warp Star to get there! 23. 2 walks in on 8 wearing a sombrero in goofy fashion, a hoop skirt, clown shoes, waving a flashlight around in the air, holding a tray of cubed cheese, all the while screeching like a chimpanzee. What happens? 24. Everyone was sitting around bored until 2 throws a water balloon at 7. It becomes a Water Balloon War, what happens after it's over? 25. 5 somehow finds herself/himself caught in the middle of a brawl between 3 and 8. How would he/she escape unharmed? 26. All the coffee in the world are gone. How would this affect everyone? 27. 1, 2, 4, 10 are wondering through the desert without food nor water. How would they survive? 28. 7 was on a walk when he/she sees a dead body in his/her path. How does he/she react? 29. CHICKEN!!!!!! 30. 2 just got Rick Roll'd. What is their reaction? 31. A mysterious lever appears. 5 and 2 pull the lever and a piano lands on them. 32. 3 drinks a love potion and falls madly in love with 2 and 6, what happens? 33. 10 duct tapes 7 to the wall. 34. Everyone dresses up really fancy and goes to a fancy ball, what happens? 35. 1 gets an never ending supply of chocolate. 36. 1 ends up with a supreme mouthful of cavities from too much chocolate, and heads to the dentist, only to find that 2, 4, and 9 are running the dentist's office, what happens? 37. 9 forgets 3's birthday! 39. Noes!! A giant jelly-filled donut is rolling straight toward 4! 40. DO A BARREL ROLL. 41. 1 and 6 glued 3 to 5, while the rest watched. What happens next? 42. Flying monkeys appear and carry off a victim! The group draws straws to decide who will be the victim. Who loses? 43. 6 took over the world and made 1, 2, and 3 her/his maids! (Complete with maid-ish outfits) 44. -random glomp for 7- 45. The quiz is over! Now what? :D ~~Will finish later... Category:Blog posts